


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, and Finnick go camping the summer before college and when everyone's asleep, Katniss and Peeta sneak out of their tents to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

It didn’t take long for Johanna to drift off in our tent. The sound of the tent flap zipper cut through the silence with the subtlety of an axe, but Johanna didn’t stir.  


I could hear Finnick snoring as I passed the tent he shared with Peeta, but I knew Peeta wasn’t in there. He was sitting by the water, just as he said he would be when he asked me to meet him after everyone was asleep. His blond hair was white in the moonlight, his blue eyes dark when they met mine.

“Hey,” Peeta said. 

“Hey.” I sat down beside him on the sand and he reached for my hand, entwining our fingers together. We always held hands when we were alone, but right now, with the pain of knowing that we were going off to different colleges next week, my heart beat painfully in my chest. 

Neither of us wanted to talk about the only thing on our minds, so we sat in silence, watching the waves lap at the shore. I rested my head on his shoulder and he let go of my hand to wrap his arm around me. How could I sit here like this and pretend I wasn’t in love with him on what could be the last time we see each other for months?

“Oh Katniss…” he whispered. “I want you to know that I will miss you every minute, every second that we’re apart.”

“Oh please,” I said, lifting my head up. “You’ll meet all the cute college girls and have lots of cool college friends and you’ll forget about me.” 

“No,” he said, his eyes intense. “You are in my heart and my soul and I could never, ever forget you.” 

“You...love me?”

“God, yes,” he said, laughing. 

“Good,” I said. And then I did something I’d never done before: I kissed him. I felt his quiet gasp against my lips and then he was kissing me back and in the kiss was _everything_ : all our fears of what could change next week; all the years that we had spent as friends, loving each other that way first, and then in this new, wonderful way that we love each other now; and of course, our _desire_. 

For while it had been a long time since I’d been surprised by how much my body could heat when he looked at me, that was nothing compared to _this_. My back hit the cool sand but his body was there on top of me, warming me inside and out. The contrast was heavenly and reminded me of being near the campfire earlier, with the cool night air on my back and everywhere else: _fire_. The fire was in my veins now; in my heart, beating wildly in my chest; in my lungs, gasping for air; and in the hollow ache between my thighs. My knees gripped Peeta’s sides and my heels dug into the sand as my hips lifted and moved against his own. 

My hands--so long restrained from touching his hair, his back, his chest, his _arms_ \--couldn’t decide where they most wanted to be, so they roamed _everywhere_. I delighted when Peeta shivered and moaned at my touch, and especially when his hips twitched and moved arhythmically against me. But above all, I used my hands to clutch him tighter against me. He never seemed to be close enough.

And _oh_ Peeta’s lips...I drank them in as though they were water and I was in danger of dehydration. Peeta seemed to feel similarly. Even when we took a moment to catch our breaths, his lips merely traveled to my cheeks, my neck, my ears, trailing kisses as he panted against my skin. 

“Peeta?” Finnick’s voice called out, bringing us to our senses. He must’ve seen Peeta’s empty sleeping bag. “Oh shit, sorry!” 

I cringed, knowing he’d seen us. I shut my eyes tightly as if that could make me disappear. 

“I’m gonna go,” Finnick said. “Sorry, again.”

When I could no longer hear his retreating footsteps and quiet laughter, I opened my eyes to Peeta’s grinning face.

“What?” I asked. 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” he said. 

_You’re cute when you smile_ , I thought.

“Oh shut up and kiss me,” I said, pulling his lips back to mine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr at safeinpeetasarms :)


End file.
